


Bubble Bath

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Oswald and Ed share a bath





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: heavenly

Oswald groaned as he sunk into the warm water filled with bubbles. He might be known for his unique smell, but he enjoyed taking baths. The water felt heavenly as the warmth soaked into his tight muscles.

Ed walked into the bathroom and Oswald was glad that the bubbles covered his nakedness. Ed kneeled down until he was face to face with Oswald.

‘Is there something you want?’ Oswald asked his friend. It must have been something very important.

‘I have come to a revelation. I have... that is to say... oh, dear,’ Ed stammered out as his cheeks turned pink.

Oswald took Ed’s hand. ‘It’s okay. I’m sure whatever happened we can get through it together.’

Ed smiled. ‘I was hoping you would say that,’ Ed moved close and brushed his lips against Oswald’s.

Oswald would be lying if he said he never fantasized about kissing Ed, but he never thought it would actually happen. He wanted to memorize anything, from the roughness of Ed’s lips to the sound of Ed’s groans.

Oswald kissed him back and kneaded Ed’s shoulders. 

After a few moments (not nearly long enough) they broke the kiss.

Ed’s lips were red as he licked them.

‘Would you like to join me in the bath?’ Oswald asked half-joking.

He couldn’t take his eyes off Ed as Ed stood up and took off his clothes. His nipples were dark against his pale skin and he was all long, lean muscles.

He moved close to the tub and lowered himself into the water. He settled against Oswald’s chest and his skin was so warm and smooth Oswald couldn’t resist kissing and licking Ed’s shoulder.

‘Oh, dear. That feels wonderful,’ Ed said as he leaned his head back.

Oswald removed his lips from Ed’s shoulder. ‘I aim to please. I hope that I can please you in every way.’

‘I would like that. I hope I can please you as well.’

Oswald just grinned. Just sitting close to a naked, wet Ed was already pleasing him.

Speaking of pleasing Ed, he noticed that Ed’s hard cock was poking through the water. He reached around and wrapped his hand around the hard cock. Ed moaned as Oswald moved his hand up and down the shaft.

After several moments, Ed came all over Oswald’s hand.

Oswald was hard too, but there would time for that later.

And there was.


End file.
